Under The Sakura Ch1
by MiyoChan94
Summary: Sano had thought he has lost is friend, but has he?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sano

The snow is falling. Sano and a boy with blue hair and green eyes is standing by the bare cherry blossom. Sano is clutching his fist with anger filling his eyes. "How dare you betray the Shinsengumi!" The boy looks ashamed and wont look at him. Sano grabs him by the shoulder and makes him look at him. "Look at me Asuke!"

Sano whips his eyes open and sits up in a cold sweat. The sun is barely up. He holds his head and pants. He feels his chest tighten. "Why did Asuke..." He thinks out loud. "Asuke... Why did you abandon us...?" He gets his robe on and walks outside. Chuzuru is already there. "Oh Chuzuru!" She looks up with a smile. "Good morning Sano-San. I just finished breakfast if you want some." "Oh. Thank you Chuzuru. I'll be right there." She walks off. Sano leans against the wall for a moment.

He goes to eat with the others but barely touches his food. Kondou watches him out of the corner of his eye. When everyone leaves, Sano and Kondou remains seated. "What's on your mind Sano?" Kondou asks while looking at him. Sano takes a while to answer. "Asuke..." He tightens his fists. "He was in my dream... The last thing I ever said to him was 'I will always hate you for betraying us. Now I understand why he did... and it's too late. He's dead and there's nothing I can do to make it up to him."

Kondou smiles slightly. "I'm sure he forgives you." He puts a hand on Sano's shoulder. "You was the closest one to him. His best friend. He never let anything get to him." Kondou walks out. Sano stays for a moment longer he stands and goes on patrol. When he comes back he see's Kondou's shadow talking to someone in a room. "Your always welcome back."  
"Thank you Kondou. I appreciate it." Says a younger voice. Sano's eyes widen. He thinks about the day under the cherry blossom. The words 'I'm sorry Sano! I'm sorry!' echo throughout his mind.

He opens the door quickly. He looks as if he's seen a ghost as Asuke looks up at him with green eyes. "A-A-Asuke!" Asuke sits there with a smile and holding back tears. He stands and hugs Sano. "Im sorry I left." Sano stands there not knowing what to say. "Please dont say silent..." He looks up at him. Sano looks extremely pale. Asuke let's go of him "Sano?" He falls over. "Hey! Sano!" Kondou rushes over and catches him. "He's just in a state of shock right now." He laughs. "Its hard to see a friend whose 'come back from the dead'."

Kondou carries him back to his room with Asuke at his heels. "Ill take care of him Kondou. Can you bring me some water and a cloth?" Asuke says sitting next to Sano. Kondou leaves and comes back with it. He smiles as he walks out again. Asuke dunks the cloth in the water and wipes Sano's face. He stares at his face for a while. He moves Sano's hair out of his face and starts humming. Sano opens his eyes. "Your awake."  
"Asuke... your alive?" He still can't believe whats right in front of him. "B-But how? Your squad was burned alive." "I left the day before to take care of my mother in Edo. With my father missing and no one can locate my siblings, I discharged. Once my mother had gotten better I heard what had happened. I couldn't work up the courage to face you. Till now."

Asuke wipes Sano's head again. He starts humming again. Sano laughs. "You know... you kinda sound like a girl when you hum." Asuke blushes. "You even look like a girl." He laughs harder slowly stops when he sees Asuke isnt laughing. "A-Are you...? Asuke are you a girl?!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Asuke stays silent and Sano is sitting straight up. His heart feels like its pumping out of his chest. They both don't know what to say till Asuke looks up at him and gulps with a huge smile. "Your just figured it out Sano?" She starts giggling. Sano doesn't know what to believe.  
"Let me see you with your hair down!" Asuke gives him a questionable look. "Its one way to be sure!" She sighs. She pulls out her tie and her hair falls down her back. She looks at him with a sweet and feminine face. With a simple adjustment of her hair she could either look like a boy or a girl. He stops breathing and beads of sweat falls down his face. "Is that enough proof?" Her voice is heavenly and soft. He couldn't believe this, her voice even changed.

He looks at her chest. 'Is he just pulling my leg?' he thinks. Then he reaches for it. He feels something soft and squishy. He turns bright red. "Sano!" She slaps him. She covers her chest with her arms. "Freakin' pervert!"  
"N-No! Asuke! I-I just cant believe this!"  
"How could you not! You grabbed my chest! That has to be enough!" He doesn't seem to be thinking clearly. "Sano. I am a women. Don't treat me any different." He stands and storms out. "Sano!"

He slides Kondou's door open angrily. "You knew!" Kondou and Toshi looks up with a questionable expression.  
"What are you talking about Sano?" Kondou asks. "Asuke! You knew about him-no her- UGH I don't know what to believe anymore!" Asuke is right behind Harada.  
"Sorry Kondou... he caught on..." She bows to him. Harada jumps from surprise. All Kondou can do is laugh. "Of course I knew! She came to me full of will power and strength of a girl! I couldn't let my men know a young girl was living amongst them." He smiles a devilish smile. Toshi is even smiling at Sano's over exaggeration. "He knew too?!"  
"I knew the moment I met her. It wasn't hard to figure out." He takes a sip of tea.  
"Come! Sano! Asuke! Join us!"

They sit but are silent for a long time before Asuke finally speaks. "This is killing me..." They all look at her. She crawls over to Kandou and pours him more tea as if shes a geisha. "This isn't really necessary."  
"Its the least I can do for the man whom offered me my home back." Sano just stares. He's never know Asuke to be like this. 


End file.
